


Moments

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Beta'd, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: A short drabble of Sherlock and Molly Hooper dancing.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Updating things from my folder and my [tumblr](https://whclocked.tumblr.com). Companion piece I wrote a long time ago for [this](https://whclocked.tumblr.com/post/123892396554/okay-tell-me-i-am-not-the-only-one-imagining).  
> Not BETA'd

They were still giggling over a joke only they understood as they pushed open the door to the suite. Her shoes were in her hands and he looked thoroughly ravaged, but quite happy. He sighed, letting her hand go as pushed the door close before trailing after her into the bedroom, catching her tossing her shoes on top of the bed.

"I forgot how much fun dancing could be," she said, smiling and beckoning him towards her.

He obliged, pulling her against his chest the moment he took her hand in his. "With the right partner, I suppose everything is fun."

Her cheeks coloured red, prompting a chuckle from his throat. That was when he had the idea. Not caring about removing his shoes, he released her just enough so he could climb onto the bed.

Her hand was still in his when she gasped. "Sherlock!"

"Live a little," he said, winking mischievously at her. 

She looked up at the playful consulting detective and allowed him to pull her up to the bed to join him and back into his arms again. Outside, the world filled with the sound of music played on every corner that it wafted through the nook and crannies of the old building, allowing them to hear faint sounds as they started to sway to no particular rhythm.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" she asked against his chest.

He hummed contentedly. "Dancing."

"We're standing on a bed," she told him, chuckling at how adorable he was acting.

Now this – this side of him, which the world will never see unless he allowed them. It was reserve only for her. He tried to be kind and gentle to everyone these days, but to her, he was more. He was freer with his affection towards her and during these moments when there were just the two of them, all of his walls crumble at her feet. It never scared her, she had always know there was more to him that who he appeared to be.

"So?" he mumbled into her shoulder blade. She could feel the soft intake of his breaths and pull him a little closer.

"You're an impossible man, Mr Holmes," she replied, surrendering to the swaying of their bodies. She always have it in her for another dance, especially if it was with him.

She smiled as she felt his grin and the whispered words on her skin.

"And you're the extraordinary woman who would entertain my impromptu ideas despite her better judgement, Mrs Holmes."


End file.
